Feliz Navidad, Kenny McCormick
by SandyShinBroflovski
Summary: Kenny está buscando una Navidad perfecta para su hermanita, Karen. ¿Qué tiene que ver Butters con todo esto y porqué acabaron en un hospital? ¡Felices fiestas!


Era víspera de Navidad y no tenía ni un solo regalo para su adorada hermanita Karen.

Por varios meses había estado buscando un regalo (o varios) para ella, pero por desgracia, el dinero siempre había sido un problema para él y toda su familia.

¿Qué trabajo podías conseguir a las 3:00 p.m. el 24 de diciembre?

Podría trabajar prostituyéndose… No, la última vez que lo hizo terminó en la cárcel y muerto por contagiar a un paciente con sífilis.

Estaba bastante jodido, la verdad.

— H-Hola Kenny. — Saludó Butters.

— Oh, hola Butters.

— ¿C-Cómo estás?

— La verdad, algo molesto.

— ¿Y-Y eso por qué?

— No encuentro trabajo para darle un regalo a mi hermana.

— Q-Que mal… S-Si te interesa… Tengo un trabajo para ti…

— ¿Cuál es? ¡Haré lo que sea!

— B-Bueno, en el centro comercial están solicitando un voluntario para ser Santa Claus por unas cuantas horas, pagan 30 dólares la hora.

— ¡Claro que lo haré! ¿A qué hora debo estar ahí?

— E-En media hora…

— No tardaré en llegar… ¿Y tú como sabías que había vacante?

— Oh…— Se sonrojó— Porque… Yo soy la señora Claus.

Kenny lo miró con una cara de _"no me jodas."_

— Pero tú habías dicho que jamás te volverías a vestir de chica…

— Pero esto es por una buena causa, es para esparcir el espíritu navideño en toda la gente del pueblo.

— Que tierno, Butters.

Butters se sonrojó.

— Bueno, vamos, sino alguien me ganará el puesto como tu esposo. — Bromeó.

Ambos rieron.

Tomaron camino y se dirigieron al centro comercial, a Kenny le dieron el traje para que se vistiera, debería estar ahí cinco horas, al igual que Kenny.

Todo estaba listo, solo había que aguantar cuarenta niños pidiendo por un regalo… Era poco, ¿no?

— Bien, pasa niño. — Le ordenó un elfo a un pequeño niño.

— ¡Santa!

El pequeño se sentó en las piernas de Kenny.

— ¿Qué vas a querer para este año, pequeño?

— Un camión de bomberos, una pistola de rayos láser, un muñeco de Alabama…

Después de veinte niños, a Kenny le estaban matando las piernas, pero, su hermana todo lo valía.

La siguiente niña, se veía bastante mal, se veía como… ¿Demacrada?

— Hola cielo, ¿Qué vas a querer este año?

— Hola, Santa… Pues, verás… Yo no quiero algo material, pues no lo es todo en esta vida, lo que quiero es conseguir un donador de riñón.

— ¿A-A qué te refieres cariño?

— Uno de mis riñones no funciona correctamente, y el doctor me dijo que si no conseguía uno para mañana, ésta será mi última Navidad.

— _Qué doctor tan más hijo de puta._ — Pensó.

— No te preocupes cariño, Santa enviará a uno de sus mejores amigos para que te done un riñón, espéralo en el hospital _Paso al Infierno_ a las 8:00 p.m. ¿Sí?

— ¡Claro que lo haré! ¡Gracias, Santa!

— De nada, querida.

Después de que el último niño se fuera, Kenny, junto con Butters, se dirigieron al hospital _Paso al Infierno_.

— ¿E-Estás seguro de esto Kenny?

— Por supuesto que lo estoy, esa niña pudo haber sido mi hermana, no quiero dejar morir a un niño, Butters.

— Qué lindo gesto de tu parte, Kenny.

Kenny sonrió.

— Mira, ahí está la niña.

Caminaron hacia ella.

— Hola, ¿Tu eres el amigo de Santa?

— Claro que sí, tengo entendido que necesitas un donador de riñón, ¿No es así?

— ¡Así es!

— Pues vamos, que necesito seguir ayudando a Santa.

Butters, Kenny y la pequeña niña entraron al hospital.

— ¿Y tus papás?

— Están sentados en la sala de espera, ellos no creerían que vendrías.

— Pues háblales, que sí llegué.

— Allá voy.

En unos cuantos minutos, la niña regresó con sus padres, que se veían era una familia bastante humilde.

— ¿Usted es el donador?

— Así es, señor.

— Me alegra que aún haya gente con corazón en éste pueblo.

— Somos pocos, pero… Siempre estamos dispuestos a ayudar.

— ¿Usted es el donador? — Dijo el doctor.

— Sí.

— Bien, pase a la sala de operaciones, haremos la operación cuanto antes.

— Te estaré esperando, Kenny.

— Gracias, Butters.

Butters le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kenny.

— Todo saldrá bien.

Después de cuatro horas de operación, el doctor salió de la sala.

— ¿Cómo están?

— Todo salió perfecto, ambos están aún anestesiados, en unas cuantas horas Kenny podrá irse a casa.

Los padres de la niña, entraron a la habitación, para agradecer a Kenny por enorme regalo que le había dado a la niña.

— Muchas gracias joven McCormick, no sabemos cómo agradecérselo.

— N-No es nada… No me gusta que los niños no celebren Navidad como se debe, sin preocupaciones y felices, así se debe pasar estas fiestas.

Los padres lo miraron con ternura.

— Oh, c-casi lo olvide, denle éste regalo a la pequeña, es de parte mía y de Santa.

— ¿No nos acompañas a celebrar Navidad?

— Lo siento, debo encargarme de algunos asuntos pendientes…

Se levantó de la cama y fue con Butters.

— Butters, aún me falta lo más importante, vamos.

— Te acompaño.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuál es?

Se acercó a la oreja de Butters y le susurró algo.

Éste se sonrojó.

— E-Está bien.

Ya eran pasadas las 12:00 a.m., la casa de los McCormick se veía bastante triste, sin regalos bajo el pequeño árbol, la pequeña Karen esperaba a Santa viendo al pequeño árbol.

Cuando un ruido se escuchó en la puerta.

— ¡Ho ho ho!

— ¡¿Santa?!

— ¡Ábreme, pequeña, hace frío aquí afuera!

Karen abrió la puerta.

— ¡Santa!

Karen lo abrazó.

— ¡Y no viniste solo!

Santa y "la señora Claus" entraron a la casa.

— ¡Santa trajo todo lo que pediste para Navidad!

— ¡¿En serio?!

— ¡Sí! Pero no puedes abrirlos hasta mañana, ¿Está bien?

— Está bien.

— Ve a dormir, Karen, que entre más rápido duermas, más pronto podrás abrir tus regalos.

— ¡Eso haré! ¡Adiós Santa, adiós señora Claus!

Ambos se despidieron.

La pequeña Karen se fue a dormir, dejándolos solos.

— No sabía que fueras tan tierno, Kenny.

— Te lo había dicho, no me gusta ver a niños tristes en esta época del año. —Sonrió. Sabes Butters? Aún no tengo mi regalo de Navidad.

— O-Oh… ¿Y-Y qué pediste?

— A ti.

Kenny tomó a Butters por las caderas y lo besó.

— Te quiero Kenny…

— Y yo a ti, Butters.

Sin duda era la mejor navidad para Kenneth McCormick.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que este ehm... ¿Especial? de Navidad de Bunny les haya gustado :3<strong>

**No me maten, no se me ocurrió un lemmon para esta pareja y en estas fiestas no ando tan inspirada (?)**

**En fin, espero que todos aquí se lo hayan pasado bien , ¡Felices fiestas!**


End file.
